


Seamountshipping-Ficlets

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Title says it allHave an idea, request, whatever, let me know, I'll give credit of course ❤️Tags to be added
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Seamountshipping is Pok'emon ORAS Tabitha and Matt of Team Magma and Team Aqua-I'll mention other ships but the main is Seamount~


	2. Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
> 
> (Or Cave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompts from Tumblr user
> 
> @kashimalin-fanfiction

"That WAS a good battle, little Makuhita Man~" The burly Admin of Team Aqua spoke up as the two of them slunk away from the kids who had defeated them.

Tabitha growled, pulse rising and looked over their large shoulder.

"We LOST, Brute!"

"Still we learned right? For next time! We'll crush'em good and proper next meet up, right little man?"

The round admin of Team Magma vibrated at the 'insultive' words used against them and barbed, "I'LL crush them, not you, there won't be a YOU next time because we are done here, our paths are finished, here we part ways, our mission failed, our team up proves we don't work well-"

All the while Matt had remained quiet, his face falling with each word Tabitha spoke about them being done, now it was time to separate, and he finally stopped walking and stood still as Tabitha kept walking.

They made it up a small incline when they noticed they were ranting to no one and looked around and found the sullen faced admin just below them, Tabitha at LAST taller then someone!

"Really?"

Matt shrugged. "I felt great battling with you, little man! It felt like, REAL!"

'Reeeeeal?' Tabitha would NEVER understand this brute if he slapped them in the face-If he did THAT!

"Should have thought about THAT before joining the loser Team Aqua!"

Matt finally gave a new emotion and one that rivalled Tabitha's own to the point, the lead Admin of Team Magma had to step back and marvel at, "You can say all you like about ME, Bro! Brute, and what have you.. It may have been just Brute BUT don't you DARE diss Bros Team! We're not LOSERS!"

His clear ocean blues burned into Tabitha's lidded orbs and he hissed at last, "We're a FAMILY!"

Tabitha couldn't help but smirk, not in mocking but actual pride and said calmly, ruby orbs opening just slightly to match Matt's own, "I see I was wrong!"

Matt stood up straight and blinked.

"You might have your own fire inside you after all, a worthy opponent for the likes of ME, Tabitha!"

"Really?" That smile! Tabitha couldn't help but admire it, feel SOMETHING by it and leaned upon the rock above Matt, "The one day Lead Admin Tabitha would never lie, especially to their opponent, Brute!"

Lips touched Tabitha's suddenly as Matt had reached up then once broken apart, he beamed, "Well then my little Makuhita Man, I'll be sure to get even better to show you you weren't wrong in believing in me! Believing in my Bros Team!"

"You!"

Matt stopped, smiled a stupid sweet smile and tilted his head, "Hu?"

"I said," Tabitha poked Matt's nose and finished with a kiss back, "You!"

"You have the fire to match MINE, Admin Matt~ YOU! Now-" With their head back, nose in the air, hands held behind their back, they began up the path, "Let's get out of this cave! Their home to me but I do enjoy the sun after a fierce battle like we had with those brats back there!"

They smiled ahead as Matt clambered over the rocks like a wild Mankey after them and heard him bellow out happily, "Hell ya, my little man!"


	3. Kissing tears from the other’s face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompts from Tumblr user
> 
> @kashimalin-fanfiction

Tabitha found where the gross sobbing was coming from.

It was echoing up from the inlet just on the shores of the Battle Resort.

Their ruby orbs saw the tide had come in, the waves licking rocks they once could not touch before and wondered a moment if getting wet was worth it, then pressed on when the bellowing sobs broke into their mind.

They knew it was Matt, Matt's sobs sounded like a Wailord for Kyogre's sake! Matt was crying! That's what made them slosh into the tide carefully and look into a small hole within a rock close to shore and found whom they looked for.

Soaking wet, sobbing, broken, was Matt.

Tabitha forwent careful and trudged over to Matt and whispered, "Ohhh Brute~"

"Tabs…" He bawled as Tabitha held him close.

"I fucked up…"

"Maaaatt-"

"T..the rocket… I s...set it off…. I…. I…. I… wanted to...to finish what...bro started!"

Pressing his head upon their chest, Tabitha let Matt sob as before, their hands tenderly running along his shoulders and neck as he cried.

Before he went too far, Tabitha pulled his face up and gently kissed at his tears, voice soothed his broken soul just a bit, "It's been fixed! The world still spins! Now's the time to act, to right the wrongs done. You won't have to do this alone!"

"Tabitabi…"

"You have your family, you have the once great Team Magma, and you'll always have me~"

"I'm so sorry.."

"We followed our families blindly you Brute~" Tabitha chuckled softly and kissed his nose. "I'm sure if things were different, who knows, maybe I'd have done something as crazy-"

"Courtney!"

Tabitha blinked and Matt sniffled, smiling weakly, "Courtney would be the one to do it, your beyond smart, Tabitabi~"

"You oversized Brute~" Tabitha chuckled, playfully pushing his face, "Nevertheless," Their foreheads pressed, Tabitha assured warmly, "You will NOT be alone!"

"This world is spinning! Our mistakes can be forgiven if we try and show them we truly are sorry for our wrongdoings."

"Your not doing this alone, I promise~"

"Thanks, my Little Makuhita Man~"

A small kiss to the lips was passed before Tabitha purred lovingly back, "Always my Oversized Brute~"


	4. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompts from Tumblr user
> 
> @kashimalin-fanfiction

"Taaaaabby!" A trembling voice speaks from the ground as Tabitha stands tall and proud upon the top of the small mountain they and Matt had just climbed.

A baby mountain, a starter for Matt~ Full of trees and wildlife annnnd-

"Maaaaaatt!"

"Go on without me, Tabitabi! It's too late for me!"

Tabitha wasn't sure if they should feel SORRY for the Aqua Admin or pity!

THIS was as rocky as it was! As HARD as it got!

Matt lay 'exhausted' panting, sweating upon the dusty ground by their feet.

Tongue out, heaving like a fish out of Water-

"BLAH!"

"Better?"

They had enough water so the little bit dumped upon Matt's 'dying' head wasn't wasted and Tabitha snickered as they watched the man flail.

"Poor fish!" Tabitabi couldn't help themselves and squatted down before the now wet headed Matt.

"Ganna live?"

"NAAH! NASTY!" Tabitha gasped as Matt pulled the Magma admin down for a sweaty kiss or two, the salt mixing upon their lips and tongue.

"Might live now actually~"

"You BRUTE!"

Matt chuckled as he watched his Makuhita Man wipe their mouth of the sweaty kiss, the round angry ball of fire spitting like they tasted something gross.

"Are YOU ganna live, my little Geodude?"

"I swear to GROUDON!"

"It was your idea to bring a fish on a hike!"

"It's the simplest hike, the shadest too! This is as rocky and hard as it gets right here at the top! We're level with where we started-What?"

"Pppppppfffffd, You said hard!"

"YOU CHILDISH BRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEE!"

Matt laughed as Tabitha went into a tantrum and slammed their foot down in frustration, fuming, the Aqua Admin admiring the power a few words he could use to set them off like this.

"Hey'o, Tyrunt?" He called and Tabitha froze mid stomp, blinking Matt's way.

He lay with his hands holding up his head, a loving smile upon his face, no longer bothered by the hike or rocks nor being a fish out of water.

"What?"

"Ready for your swimming lesson?"

Like a ticked off Primape, Tabitha LOST it and shreeked, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!"


	5. I Choose You

Tabitha's room was always as they left it, clean, neat, and orderly.

However, today-It looked like a Donphan trampled around it blindly!

The desk was put back wrong, the bookshelves behind it seemed to have been put back up but the books in messed up order, and a Pok'eball sat upon the askew desk.

Only ONE person did they know could make such a mess yet try so hard to put it all back together again as he found it.

Matt, of Team Aqua.

But what about that Pok'eball?

They walked over to their desk, a half smile upon their face and picked it up, expectenting one thing-

"Come on out-" And was greeted with another thing entirely.

It rolled and stopped at the wall then opened to reveal not a Pok'emon but a note and stone.

"Ooooookay then!"

Tabitha took up the Pok'eball and took out the note, reading in Matt's best handwriting,

'To Tabitabi,

'Out of everyone in this Pok'emon world I could ask to be my best friend and partner, I'd choose you~'

Tabitha looked to the stone and bit their lip to keep from tearing up, a fire stone fused with a water stone, making an Obsidian center~

"I choose you too, you Brute~" Tabitha said aloud and snorted as Matt crashed from below the askew desk with a booming, "REALLY, LITTLE MAN?"

Tabitha turned around and held the larger built man as best they could and whimpered happily, "Yes~"

Before they could kiss, a sealing kiss of a pair, a grunt having heard the bellow and crash raced in, a Pok'eball in hand and roared, "I'm here, Lead Admin Tabitha!" And froze.

"I'll give you the day off if you say nothing of this!" Tabitha quickly squeaked as Matt made a small, "Fuuuuuck-" Under his breath.

"A day off and no night watch?"

"And a cookie, bro! You get'a cookie!"

"Shut it, BRUTE!"

"Wait, a cookie? Really?"

Tabitha rolled their lidded orbs but nodded. "Deal!"

"Everything seems to be in order here, sorry for the intrusion," The grunt spoke and gave the Magma salute before walking away, back to the warp pad.

"A cookie?"

Matt smiled sweetly and kissed the others cheek gently, "Hell ya, Little Makuhita Man~ Cookies are awesome!"

"This is why I love and choose you back~" Tabitha whispered and at last they kissed, holding each other happily in Tabitha's trashed room.


	6. If I die, I’m going to haunt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A follow up on Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot)

“If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”

(A follow up on Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot)

-

"You're doing awesome, Little Makuhita Man~" Matt praised as Tabitha flailed like a Magikarp out of water in the shallows of the sea they were being taught to swim in.

"If I die, I’m going to haunt you.” Tabitha snapped only to rage as Matt bellowed as he laughed, "But Makuhita aren't ghost types!"

"Why YOU-"

And without notice by the other, Matt kept swimming just out of reach as Tabitha rage swam for him until at last the smoldering fireball that was once Lead Admin of Team Magma burnt out and tired.

Then with grace, he took them up within his strong arms and swam along slowly within the deepest parts of the ocean, Tabitha meanwhile just fussed about being eaten by this or sucked into a whirlpool that, never letting go of Matt, enjoying the sounds of the water, the sunshine, Matt himself~


	7. I never imagined myself in a wedding dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Based off a pic I saw ages ago of Matt in a wedding dress and Tabs in a tux-I just added a story to it-If the artist wishes I'll delete this, all credit for dressed Matt and tux Tabs wedding for this goes to them and their pic, it's what made me write this!)

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.” The voice said behind the door, muffled well by the hard wood of said door.

Another voice chuckled like and said, "My turn next, what do you think?"

And the first spoke up proudly, voice leaking through the door now overheard as someone approached followed by their 'best man', "Hell ya, Bro! You and robot girl~"

"Courtney, her name's Courtney you doof~"

"Ready?" The voice that had approached asked, normally so sure of themselves now shaken and worried but excited all the same.

Silence behind the door then a women answered, hand over her mouth, tears in her ocean blue eyes, "The tuxedo is amazing, Tabs~"

"Thanks, Shelly~"

"Dashing brides-maid," The 'best man' spoke up and she too was dressed in a sharp tuxedo.

"Thanks, Lavender~"

"You...You ready, Matt?" Tabitha asked and blushed deeply as spoken to person rose from his chair, in a wedding dress of baby blue and beamed weakly at his partner, deep ocean orbs matched their ruby orbs, "Hell ya, my loving little Man~"

And arm in arm, Shelly on one side and Courtney another, the four walked towards the double doors where their Leaders stood waiting for their Blessings, the now reunited group of Aqua and Magma waiting for the ceremony to begin.


	8. Hold my hand until it's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

Team Aqua watched as Primal Groudon began it's march towards it's first taste of land, towards unknowingly innocent people and Pok'emon, and just, watched, mystified.

Beside them stood Leader Maxie and Admin Tabitha, Maxie looked distraught, mouth agape, blue eyes filled with silent horror, whilst Tabitha tried but failed to hold back tears as their warnings and pleas for their Leader to stop the madness went unheard.

They slipped to the ground as it rocked with every mighty step the angered awakened Pok'emon took, they didn't bother getting up now-There was no point.

Something shielded Tabitha from the roasting sun and they looked up in a pitiful attempt but saw just the dark outline of what kept the sun at Bay from their round body.

Then the darkness engulfed them and it was Matt!

Tabitha held tightly to the strong Admin of Team Aqua and pleaded into his chest, "I tried to stop all of this!"

"I know, little man, you were so brave to stand up to your Leader like that!"

Reaching out their hand, Tabitha asked weakly as the first town Primal Groudon found was finally gotten to and annihilated, "Hold my hand until it’s over?"

Clutching it tightly then their round quivering body, Matt pressed himself into Tabitha as his Leader and Tabitha's own watched the distraction from afar and knew it would only be a matter of time-

Tabitha had tried-

And Tabitha had failed-

A scorching blast further off let Maxie know of his foolishness as nothing but flames overtook what should have been a better more land based world for everyone!


	9. Is that a tattoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

"Is that a tattoo?" Tabitha asked suddenly, out of the blue, just out of nowhere.

They'd been stuck in this cave for a few hours due to first the brats ruining their same mission then the hellish weather only Hoenn could provide!

Matt gave a blank stare towards the round Magma Admin and said Admin growled then pointed to their forehead, temples, then chin.

"Ooooh, Naaah, these?"

He licked his thumb and tried to remove them stating proudly, "It's some kinda pencil Shelly has! Cool right?" Then showed what SHOULD have been a missing blue triangle upon his chin.

"Did you by chance happen to read if it said, I don't know, WATER PROOF?"

"What? Nothing's ACTUALLY waterproof…"

He licked his hand, Tabitha gagged.

He lathered his face with his spit and waited.

"You need a mixture of rubbing alcohol and cream you Brute!" Tabitha snippet and Matt groaned before letting his head fall between his legs.

Silence then suddenly, causing Tabitha to yelp, he roared proudly, chest thrusting forward, "But THIS IS!"

"I couldn't tell!"


	10. You might not like me, but you definitely want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

"WHAT, did you just say, BRUTE?" Tabitha seethed as the admins squared off for a battle.

"You know it's true, little man~"

"I must be going DEAF! Did I hear you righ-"

"You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” Matt repeated deeply with bedroom eyes thrown Tabitha's way, an eyebrow wiggle for emphasis to rest his case.

"If you think for a SECOND that I, TABITHA would stoop to such a low as to fall for a BRUTE like YOU after only so many meetings, so few battles-Your CRAZY!"

"Ya I'm crazy, crazy for you my Little Makuhita Man~"

He smiled proud of himself as he watched Tabitha's last nerve was pinched and they went into a tantrum of epic proportions the battle completely forgotten.

It wasn't Matt's intent to not battle, he LOVED to battle his funny little man, but this too, was fun!

A well collected admin turned into a fireball of pure RAGE!

Matt laughed deeply and watched as Tabitha repeated endlessly, stomping the ground as they did so, "You sappy BRUTE! SAPPY, SAPPY, SAPPY, SAPPY-"

Only to freeze mid laugh, half smiling as Tabitha shot him the darkest look he'd ever seen coupled with the calmest voice he'd EVER heard, "You're wrong and I'll prove it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continues on You're wrong and I'll prove it)


	11. You're wrong and I'll prove it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

Tabitha had NEVER felt so angry before.

Where did this Brute think he was coming from with such words?

The round Admin stood up straight, eyes finally open, burning, shooting knives towards the now silent Aqua Admin.

"Even if I wanted you I dare not have you, Brute!" Tabitha spoke slowly and clearly, stepping carefully over towards the much later built man.

"Even if I LIKED you I dare not say!"

Matt began to back up, if he possessed a tail it would be stuck between his legs as he could not break his eyes away from the power of Tabitha's as they seemed to TOWER over him now.

"Wish to know the answer why, Aqua Admin Matt?"

He wasn't allowed to ask as Tabitha hissed out, leaning down till their nose touched his, "How could I TABITHA compare to such a Brute like you? Built, stunning, strong in battle, spirit, and soul?"

"SILENCE! When I speak I SPEAK!" Tabitha snarled as Matt went to say something and was verbally shot down.

"How could I, TABITHA ever believe someone such as yourself, even a Brute like you would bother spending the time with such a power as me? The future Lead Admin of Team Magma?"

The pain in their eyes-

"I'm sure this is how all of Team Aqua is," Tabitha whispered and leaned back upright, hands behind their back.

"Dangling a hook baited with saulty words and looks only to stick the spear into their prey and taunt them before discarding them, leaving them to their wounded pride!"

"I-"

"Said enough, thank you!" Tabitha now understood their Leader Maxie and it HURT!

"I nearly fell for you, I've seen the error of my ways!" He'd been right, Team Aqua spoke like sirens of the sea and they'd nearly drowned!

"Little M-"

"MAGMA ADMIN TABITHA! Speak my name correctly you uncultured Brute!" Tabitha snapped before turning away and spat over their shoulder, "But I guess it's all Team Aqua CAN speak really!"

Nose in the air, they began to walk off, battle FAR from their mind.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded, Lead Admin Tabitha…" Matt spoke up and Tabitha stopped.

"Goodbye, Aqua Admin Matt!" Was all that was said over their shoulder and over the hill they went, back toward the mountains where Team Magma was based, back HOME, back where they knew they belonged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continues from You might not like me, but you definitely want me)


	12. There's only one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Another fic based off a pic by @psychopomeranian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

There’s only one bed.”

(Another fic based off a pic I had long ago seen and will delete if the artist wishes I wish knew their Tumblrs or where they were now to better let them know-If you do let them know about this and if they desire I'll delete this or if they have a name I'd be more than happy to give credit in full!)

-

"Hey'a, little man, there’s only one bed." Matt said as he and Tabitha entered the Magma Admins more spacious room in the Magma hideout.

"As opposed to you're not even having one!?" Tabitha countered and Matt shrugged with a smile, flexing proudly, "This big'ol bro breaks'em!"

"Then you're sleeping on the floor!" Tabitha ordered to which Matt only happily smiled and started for a spot on the floor before Tabitha grabbed his arm and grunted, "Brute!"

"I don't mind-"

"Shut up and get to bed!"

Legend has it by some miracle Tabitha's bed didn't break between their shared weight!

It DID occur to Tabitha however that the SIZE of the bed was NOT going to work out with the two between them, ya, not in the slightest!


	13. I found it in the recycling bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

“What...IS it?" The angry round Admin of Team Magma asked as the happy go lucky Admin of Team Aqua caught up easily to them.

Had he NOT LEARNED?

Obviously not-

Tabitha wasn't as weak as they looked, all that soft roundness DID hide their body strength and even being thrown into the bin, the Brute had the nerve to announce, "You ARE a Makuhita!"

"I found it in the recycling bin!" Was what Tabitha heard before being handed something cold and heavy.

"That's NOT what I MEANT!"

"Well, take it anyways, it's your Makuhita medal, little man~" Matt praised, uncaring for the fuming daggering eyed Admin beside him.

In their hand was some kind of... Heavy metal piece, a circle from something. It was heavy and cold and as Matt said, he found it in the bin he was thrown in!

"A medal? No, a Makuhita medal?"

Matt nodded so hard it made Tabitha's head hurt.

"Ya little man~ I sure took you for granted! Your hell'a strong!"

Tabitha looked at the junk in their hand and said offish, "You gave me garbage...And called it a medal.."

"Well, if you don't want it I mean I'll put it ba-" 

"I didn't say take BACK the garbage you gave me you, Brute!" Tabitha snapped and held it to their chest. "I just said you called this piece of garbage you gave me a medal!"

"Naaaw~ So you like it then, you'll keep it?"

"I Tabitha don't rightly throw things away easily when they are presented to me in such a way!"

"Wait-You threw me away-"

"Come along, Brute, you smell bad, it seems you're not easily thrown away either, I might as well keep you too!"

Matt beamed like the sun and took the Admins other hand, feeling a slight squeeze back just as they scoffed, "Now I Tabitha need a bath!"


	14. If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

“You'd be heartbroken?" Matt asked as the two sat inside for yet another long day of quarantine, Tabitha answering questions from their phone alongside Matt.

The question had been as such, 'If a zombie bit you, would you be heartbroken, if yes would you be able to shoot them or no?'

"If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head!" Was how Tabitha worded it and Matt was more than thrilled. Even at the aspect of being double tapped!

"What is WRONG with you?" Tabitha asked seeing the loving light dance before Matt's beautiful blue eyes.

"You'd be heartbroken, my little man~"

"I'd be shooting you in the fucking head you BRUTE!"

"But you'd be doing so, heartbrokeningly!"

Tabitha unleaned themselves from Matt and gave him a disgusted look. He smiled and offered, "You love me~"

"Double-Tapping!"

"Heart-breaking!"

The two just stared then Matt offered up, "I'll make it worth your efforts!"

"HOW?" Only to screech as Matt barreled into them and 'ate' them alive along the neck and face as a live demonstration!


	15. This isn't what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

"Soooo then what is it, Matty?" Shelly asked as she walked in on her 'brother' working out with Tabitha reading upon his back.

The two looked white as ghosts, as if they'd got caught doing something else COMPLETELY that she couldn't help but smirk with an eyebrow raised, arms crossing.

With an oooff, Matt fell to his chest and Tabitha to the floor.

"Care to rephrase that sentence, Matty?" Shelly asked after overhearing Matt and Tabitha speaking about plans sometime later with just them two.

It had ended with a little something dirty~

"This isn't what it looks like!"

Tabitha fixed themselves, brushing off their Magma uniform, looking everywhere but to Shelly as Matt panicked and said, "We were just being Bros! Talken, hanging out-"

"Oh so, me and Archie aren't Bros then?" Shelly snickered and quoted marvelling as both Admins before her squirmed and grew bright pink, "'How's about after dinner, you and I hike up to that mountain from before and enjoy a little dessert, Hu? Just you~ And me~'"

"Damnit, Shell, stop'it!" Matt groaned as Tabitha hid behind their book, said main book falling to reveal a pamphlet for nearby restaurants by the beach.

They tried hiding UNDER that but failed and smiled weakly as Matt blurted, "So? I wanted to love my little Makuhita Man to bits like I had promised them I would!"

"Tell ya what~" Shelly purred and both flustered Admins looked up.

"Tell me where you're going so's I can bring Lavender on a later date, how's that?"

Both Tabitha and Matt looked to each other, nodded then getting back up upon his back, Tabitha offered Shelly an idea of where they had chosen to eat for their date, Matt popping in time and time again about the little mountains they had hiked that had amazing views during the day and better so at night~


	16. You love me as if I deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I miiiight not get this topic correct, oops but here's what I think it is and if it is correct, omg I'm not fucking stupid! If I'm wrong, I'm not surprised!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

The Admin of Team Aqua stared over his offering of a plushie holding a rose. Plushie being that of a Makuhita, the Pok'emon from day one he happily referred to Tabitha, the Lead Admin of Team Magma as.

He frowned slightly. The look upon Tabitha's face read pain and confusion. That wasn't what he wanted! He wanted a smile and hug, or if anything a 'Brute!'

"What do you mean, Tabitabi?" He asked softly and Tabitha looked away sadly, repeating what they'd said upon sight of the loving if not half goofy gift, "You love me as if I deserve you.."

"I don't understand-"

"You can do so much better, Matt! Yet you're wasting your time on the likes of me?"

"Because that's love, when your heart doesn't stop wanting to rip from your chest every time it sees you~" He spoke and took Tabitha's hand.

"It's love when it's you that's all your mind can focus on~ What you dream about when asleep or awake~"

Tabitha felt something get put upon their finger and shivered happily as they cried, Matt's words just as weak and loving, "Love isn't about looks alone! I fell in love with you, TABITHA, Lead Admin of Team Magma from the start because of your shear fire and will! Your looks well~" He winked and Tabitha pushed his face, "Thaaaat was a bonus my beautiful Makuhita Man~"

"Please, Tabitabi? Let me show you that I love you and that you deserve me, deserve the love I so wanna give?"

"If I can try showing you back, Brute?" Tabitha whispered then yelled happily as Matt spun them both around, his voice loud and clear, "Hell ya man little man!"

Their laughter combined, causing Wingull to take flight from their roosts close by.


	17. You should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

"I doubt it will-" Tabitha started, finger raised only to be ignored by Matt who fished around one of the only bedroom-like objects he possessed in his room in the Team Aqua base.

"No, no, you'll see, little man~" Tabitha heard back then watched as the burly man sunk chest deep into the bin he searched within, getting stuck but playing it cool as he slowly tried pulling himself out.

Tabitha behind him snorted, rolled their lidded orbs then walked over as the now bin encased Matt stood up right, his voice echoed downward, "Tabby?"

"Are we stuck?"

The bin encased Matt lowered himself in defeat with a muffled, 'Ya-' Then worked with Tabitha until they got the bin off from around his built shoulders.

"Found what I wanted though! Check'it!" And before Tabitha could even scold him for THINKING he could have fit inside the bin, they watched with amusement as Matt threw on the bandanna, the sash, stepped into his shoes-Everything going well until-

"I might've grown taller since then, Hu?"

He couldn't fit a leg part way inside his old grunt pants then came the shirt-!

"DON'T!" Came Tabitha's bark and a swift pull and the shift striped white and blue was taken into their arms.

"You've grown-up, Matt!" Tabitha assured as they folded the shirt then pants neatly before putting them aside.

"And yours?"

"I grew OUT Matt, not up, OUT!" Tabitha spit out rather harshly then held their arm.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just-" Tabitha started then went quiet.

The bandanna around Matt's head was now settled neatly around Tabitha's neck, tied in a nice knot, said Admins his carefully unrolling the horned hoodie from behind their head and placed it rather proudly into place resting it just behind the tuft of black hair that sat straight up between their eyes.

"I meant your hoodie, I've never seen YOU wear it in person~" He said softly and smiled, "It's always Robot girl or the grunts but never my Tabitabi~"

"But this isn't MY old uniform-" The Admin of Magma tried only to be kissed upon the nose sweetly, "I was the dumbass who stated they still had theirs and that it might still fit~"

"I won't fit in the old uniforms nevertheless-" Tabitha tried only to be hugged tight and purred to by Matt, "Well then can I offer an alternative to that?"

"Like what, Brute?" Tabitha barbed only to smirk, hiding their face from his as he whispered into their neck something that made the normally well collected Admin of Team Magma turn to mush in his hold~


	18. We bet and you lost, so you have to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

"Please, Matt… No! I beg you!" Tabitha whispered as the weight of the situation finally sunk in.

"We bet and you lost, so you have to do it!" Matt said softly, holding onto Tabitha so they couldn't just back out of this.

He WOULD let them go but he wanted them to TRY first!

Tabitha knew he'd let them go but still-Did it have to be THIS?

"No one's watching, little man~" Matt assured and leaned down further with Tabitha who made a face of disgust.

"Pleeeeease?"

"Just once~"

Tabitha sighed, gulped, then dipped their hand within the pool of water and waited.

Their hand was naked of gloves and golden arm bracelets, now they touched water, cold salty water, and soon even worse, the skin of a Water Pok'emon!

"Hi, Seapancake~" Matt greeted happily as the Mantine swam up to see what touched the surface of it's pool.

"She likes you~"

Tabitha was about to ask only to go quiet as the Pok'emon returned in a tight circle and spun around to show it's belly and Remoraid upon its wing/fin.

"She's only shown her belly to me and Shelly~ Now she's done it for you too~"

"Whhhhy?"

Tabitha mindlessly felt the wet body of the Pok'emon, gently pet it as it moved around their hand as Matt spoke, amazed by such a creature as this so big yet weightless within water, "Not sure, she's shot Archie Bro with Aqua Jet after Aqua Jet, and ten grunts needed to be helped out after they'd been Wing Attacked into a closet when it was feeding time!"

"Why do you like me?" Tabitha asked softly and the Pok'emon just sailed calmly under their outstretched palm again and again.

"Wanna go in, little man?" Matt asked and within much hesitation but help, the two stepped into the pool of water with the Pok'emon who only to happily showed its belly to them both and smiled as it was pet.


	19. I know you really want to hang it on the wall, but…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

"Do we HAVE TO?" Tabitha asked as Matt finished putting the nail up for the picture to be put into place.

"Ya, why not, little man?"

Tabitha was nowhere NEAR used to having pictures of THEMSELVES up upon walls like this!

Courtney had them on her laptop and phone! Team Magma NEVER 'showed off' pictures of themselves-Tabitha felt funny as they watched Matt put up the very first picture they had of them together upon the wall of their bedroom in the Magma base.

They never looked at themselves in the mirror for a reason-Now-It was like a constant reminder of what they were-

"Tabitha?" Matt asked and Tabitha noticed they'd been shaking, eyes burning as they looked at the picture.

As happy as they looked beside Matt in the shot, they weren't as they looked at it now-

They felt hot painful tears threatening the corners of their eyes before Matt took the picture down and said calmly, "Maybe some other time?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey now, my strong Makuhita Man~" Matt whispered then held Tabitha in close, the picture put aside upon the desk, "Shhhh, shhh~"

"I j..ust ha..ate myself…"

"Tabitabi.."

The picture upon the desk was one of the happiest they'd been in a while, forgetting their worries, their looks, even work!

But seeing it now back in the base, back in the present, in the future to the past-

Tabitha couldn't help but hate themselves for ever feeling anything but inner self hate!


	20. I  know what I want, when I want it. So get over here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

“Oh, ho, ho! So the AMAZING Tabitha is finally ready for ME?" The large Aqua Admin asked as spoken to Magma Admin smirked just a small distance away from him.

Tabitha had indeed met up with him after their meetup from their mission prior, and this both shocked and thrilled Matt to bits!

This meetup was jussssst a bit different~

"I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.” Tabitha ordered with a bedroom ready gaze and finger wag and welcomed the Machamp sized man within their arms as he held them together and fell backwards onto the hotel bed they'd rented.


	21. This is… exactly what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

Their Leaders had FINALLY gotten the whole, 'Awakening the Primal Beasts idea will kill the world so stop', thing down and with such came the Teams reconnecting!

Tabitha and Matt wasted no time once free of the Battle Resort celebration to finally 'legally' seal the deal with one another without the risk of being caught by their Leaders and were found as such within Tabitha's room, together, in the heat of the moment, minds thrown to the wind, just upon them and their new freer lives together~

"This is… exactly what it looks like.” Tabitha said pointedly just under Matt who blinked silently, holding up his Makuhita Man upon the desk.

Maxie looked appalled whilst Archie grinned from ear to ear and belted, "Go get'em Matty! Get'em!" Then snorted then howled as he was dragged out of the Lead Admins room by the chain.

Tabitha and Matt looked to one another for a moment before smiling and returning to what they'd started on~

The heat of passion not even missing a beat!


	22. That is way too expensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Prompt List
> 
> By @audreyimpossible

Matt stood on one knee and smiled sincerely up to his best friend and partner, "Nothing's to expensive for you, My Sweet Hariyama Man~"

Tabotha held their face, looked at Matt, tears just pouring down the sides and he right back up upon them with the same amount of love~

"That is...way too expensive, Matt.." They whimpered as he took one of their hands gently.

"Nothing but the best for you, Tabitabi~"

"Ma..tt.."

"Please be my partner forever, Tabitha?"

"O...ne t..thing, Brute…"

Matt was all ears, hands holding Tabitha's, eyes burning lovingly into their own, "Anything, Little Man, anything!"

"I'm a Makuhita!" And with that shared, he captured them in his arms and kissed their lips warmly, deeply, never letting go, now having no reason to~


	23. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if one Magma Admin likes rain and on Aqua Admin likes sunbathing?
> 
> Well, the old saying does go, opposites attract~

They'd been stuck in this abandoned home for about a week now-Weather forbid? Police? Both?

No, Nincadait turns out in this small area of route 116 SWARMED like no tomorrow and a national emergency was often issued to those towns around their major swarm zones to stay inside whilst it went on.

Just so happened, both came at just the right time-Grand!

An Aqua Admin and Magma Admin, sworn enemies! Stuck now until the damn bugs finished whatever it was they did when they swarmed!

Tabitha held their stomach as it growled and groaned before slumping by the doorway.

Matt sat upon the dusty couch, eyes up upon the dim ceiling, attention drawn to the hungry Admin by the doorway.

"Maybe this dump has food, ey?" He offered and rose, the floorboards creaking under his powerful weight.

Tabitha gave a snarl but got up next and shoved their head beneath their hooded jacket in embarrassment for such a disgusting weakness.

They weren't HUNGRY they were STRESS hungry..

The mission failed-What mission, this weakness threw it from their mind as they made it to the kitchen which too had seen better days but luckily provided some left over cans of fruit and veggies and Pok'emon food even!

"It's all well and good but we're missing something, Brute!" Tabitha huffed as he proudly showed off his find.

Without missing even a beat, he looked for a sharp edge and SLAMMED the can top into it, making holes in several places before smiling wide and gently pulling the jagged top off the veggies first.

"Tah-dah~"

Tabitha HATED to feel it, but they felt impressed!

Team Magma well… They'd found a way TOO but...Still..

"Thanks…"

SLAM went the fruit next then the can of Pok'emon food.

As Tabitha tried HARD not to scarf down the whole can in self boredom, their lidded orbs noticed an extra cut in Matt's Aqua glove and froze before barking, food forgotten, Matt stopping everything at the sudden change, hands up, can added to this, "HOLD STILL!"

Pulling off their hoodie the round admin began seeking water from the faucet only to curse, looked to Matt's Poke'balls and snatched one before calling it out with one of their own, "Work together, make warm water at once, please!" And a Sharpedo and Camerupt came fourth inside the small abandoned home.

Without a moment's misspent, the two did as told and soaking their hoodie, Tabitha thanked the Pok'emon before calling back Matt's then tending to Matt's cut which bled slightly as he watched, hands still up.

"Good idea Brute! Keeping your arm over your head keeps the blood from pumping along the heart's own!" Tabitha praised as they worked and Matt blinked then smiled and nodded proudly before announcing, "Team Aqua isn't all THAT stupid now are we, Hu little Makuhita Man?"

He snorted at Tabitha's snarled upper lip and let them work, staying quiet.

Once finished he looked over the ruined hoodie and frowned as Tabitha decided the Pok'emon food for their monster and Matt's.

"Little Man.."

"Lead Admin Tabitha, Brute!"

"You ruined your hoodie!"

Tabitha grumbled something, pet their camel like fire ground Pok'emon then said, turning back to Matt, handing over the can for his dark water shark monster, "What, should I have let you bleed out gross blood on the food you worked hard to open?"

"Thanks~"

"Shut up and eat, and feed your Mon!" They said and turned away with their own Pok'emon in toe.

When he got back to them, he said they sat with their eyes fully closed, not just 'lidded' and worried, "You okay, was the food-"

"It sounds like rain outside, shush!"

He went quiet and indeed the bug Pok'emon DID sound like rain upon the roof and ground outside!

"Wait, Little Makuhita Man, you like rain?"

Tabitha's once closed orbs opened to flash sharp rubies as they hissed, "SO?"

"Mind if I confess something then, Little Man?" He asked, sitting beside the easily angered Admin of Magma.

Said Admin gave a face at this closeness and Matt went on nevertheless, eyes up once more upon the ceiling, "I enjoy a good sunbathing now and again~ Out on the sand or in a tree~ The birds singing, the trees sound like waves you know?"

This silenced the retort upon the others lips and instead they stared then looked ahead a moment.

"A Magma that likes rain and an Aqua that likes sun and ground!"

"Opposites attract, my little Man~" Matt said and carefully pulled them into him, the camel Pok'emon snorting before closing its eyes once more, it's Master was in no danger~

"I hate you!"

"You have to have feelings of some form to hate, Little Man~"

"You're so ANNOYING! SHUT UP!"

"Naaaw, I'm sorry my little Makuhita Man~" Matt purred and cradled themselves together as Tabitha did not fight but buried their face into his chest, ears out listening to the bug Pok'emon, imagining instead they were sitting in Matt's arms during a rainy day instead of a buggy one!


	24. Brush, Brush~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like how folks give Tabitha a Skitty, shiny one or not~
> 
> Well here's Tabby Cat brushing their Skitty Cat~

The soft sound of fur being brushed and purring is all the Lead Admin hears.

They smile gently and hum as their free hand pat's the newly brushed fur and praises as it shines along their fingers as they slide them along it's off pink coat, "Beautiful as always Tabby~"

They'd felt strange having the cat like Pok'emon nicknamed after part of their own name but it WAS traded and rules WERE rules!

The owner insisted it's name was Tabby and to be taken well care of, as cared for as they cared for their grunts!

Not themselves, their GRUNTS!

The Lead Admin had an idea WHO this Skitty had once belonged to, Courtney herself even saying the figure refused to show themselves but whilst leaving the trade, "trade", he nearly crashed into a group of people on their way to work on the opposite side of the street, his voice knocked from it's facade to that of the well known Aqua Admins Matt.

Courtney stating how the word 'sorry,' and 'bro' was used to those he'd run into before beating a hasty retreat still made Tabitha snort.

The loud boisterous voice Tabitha could hear right now as the Skitty mewed and purred in their arms after being brushed-

"Make sure this gets to Lead Admin Tabitha! Tell them to care for it like they do their grunts! It's name is Tabby!"

Tabitha rolled their lidded orbs but smiled sweetly at the Pok'emon and mused down upon it as it looked backwards, up at them, "You came from Aqua didn't you? Matt, Aqua Admin Matt?"

"Skit?"

Tabitha naawed as it tilted it's little tufted head still looking at them from their backwards way and gushed how cute they were, kissing the Pok'emon on the nose then gingerly playing with it's paws.

It had a little tuft of fur on it's head that no matter the grooming would NOT lay flat and no matter how many times they'd tried telling the Pok'emon to NOT use Copycat, when Tabitha was alone in their room with it now and it was free, it copied their actions in the cutest ways so much so that any rage Tabitha had been in would melt as the small off pink cat Pok'emon tapped its paw 'angrily' upon the ground and 'rant' about things.

Tabitha had wondered why this Skitty was such a weird off pink from it's normal types when they'd gotten it and freed it from its Pok'eball.

Was this way Matt gave it to them? A misfit Skitty no one would love but them?

Tabitha loved the difference anyway and said so, poking the cat Pok'emons nose getting a new and paw poke back, "Just means your better than the rest, right Tabby?"

"Skit!" It leapt out of their arms and up upon their head and patted them upon the head meowing proudly almost as if saying this back and Tabitha chuckled softly, petting the cat upon their head.

"Okay, let's get some rest okay? I have research to look into from some of the lab workers tomorrow."

The Skitty purred, jumped back down, jumped to their side, tunneled under the blanket pulled up for them to tuck into and popped out right beside them with a small happy new, little paws out before them, laying flat upon their belly.

Tabitha kissed the cats head then flicked off the light before tucking into bed themselves beside the Pok'emon.

"Goodnight, Matt!" Tabitha whispered instead of speaking the Skitty's name and in return it purred and nuzzled them then yawned.


End file.
